


Better Than Normal

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kissing comment fic fest prompt "Rebekah/Stefan, They've both left looking for something normal, they find each other instead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwirlsOfBlueJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/gifts).



Perhaps it was the things they had in common, these blonde vampires with daddy issues and sibling issues, that drew them together. Because they'd tried for normal, pretending to be mortals, living amongst them, loving them, and look how that had worked out. Because they kept trying to walk away and build new lives, but somehow their families, their past, kept intruding, kept dragging them back to the dysfunctional status quo. 

Better, perhaps, to take comfort in the arms of someone who understood all this. No secrets, no games, no lies.

Better, Rebekah thought, to taste the soft kisses of one who knew that pleasure was a hairsbreadth from pain, than to long for scorching passion that would burn out all too soon. Better, Stefan thought, as he returned the gentle kisses, to be, if not in love, than not alone.

The thing was, the longer they spent time together, the more intimate the kisses became. The more he began to care for her, and she for him. They'd chased after normal, but perhaps they'd been pursuing the wrong thing. Maybe all they needed was each other. Stefan says as such; Rebekah smiles and seals the relationship with a kiss.

 

[Original prompt and fill](http://bleodswean.livejournal.com/219356.html?thread=2954204#t2954204)


End file.
